


How will I know where to start?

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricordava ancora perfettamente la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Era da poco iniziato l'anno scolastico e lei stava andando verso gli spogliatoi, sbadigliando e non vedendo l'ora di tornare a casa. Aveva appena finito con l'allenamento quotidiano e voleva solo farsi una doccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How will I know where to start?

Sfida: Pandemonio Challenge  
Prompt: "And you're in my arms / How could I ask for more?" [Josh Groban - So She Dances]  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Personaggi: Ymir, Christa Renz  
Pair: Ymir/Christa  
Generi: romantico, sentimentale, scolastico, songfic  
Avvertimenti: AU, shoujo ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 950

 

 

Ricordava ancora perfettamente la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Era da poco iniziato l'anno scolastico e lei stava andando verso gli spogliatoi, sbadigliando e non vedendo l'ora di tornare a casa. Aveva appena finito con l'allenamento quotidiano e voleva solo farsi una doccia.  
Era fine settembre, ma il sole scaldava ancora fin troppo. Correre senza sosta non era il massimo visto quanto poi finiva per sudare, ma l'atletica era l'unico sport che in quel momento le interessava. Avrebbe tanto voluto giocare a calcio o baseball, ma non c'erano delle squadre femminili. E poi il gioco di squadra non faceva molto per lei. E no, Ymir non era proprio il tipo da fare la cheerleader, anche se più volte glielo avevano proposto, perché così poteva sfoggiare le sue gambe lunghe, le aveva detto la capitano delle ragazze pon pon. Una ragazza che pensava solo a farsi notare e portarsi a letto mezza squadra di football.  
Sospirò, mentre passava davanti ad una delle palestre, dalla quale stranamente sentiva provenire della musica classica.  
Incuriosita si avvicinò alla porta, perché le palestre erano il luogo meno adatto a quelle note delicate, a parer suo, e allora l'aveva vista.  
I capelli biondi raccolti sulla nuca. Il fisico minuto fasciato da un body elasticizzato. Le punte che facevano un po' di rumore sul pavimento in legno.  
L'essere più bello che avesse mai visto, seguiva perfettamente la musica, quasi fosse stata scritta per lei.  
Restò imbambolata sulla porta. Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.   
Quello era stato un colpo di fulmine. Non ci aveva mai creduto, ma in quel momento, in quel preciso istante in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su quella ragazza, lei sapeva che non se la sarebbe tolta facilmente dalla testa.

 

_She moves with the music  
The song is her love_

 

Per giorni aveva cercato di elaborare un piano per poterlesi avvicinare. Non aveva purtroppo alcuna scusa per farlo ed era la prima volta che le capita. Aveva 17 anni, e ci aveva provato con diverse ragazze. Quasi tutte avevano ceduto al suo fascino.  
Ma quella ragazza.  
Quando la vedeva passare in corridoio o in mensa, non riusciva mai a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva scoperto il suo nome grazie a Reiner, un giocatore di rugby che conosceva fin dall'infanzia e che aveva una cotta per Christa. Anche se era convinta che Reiner fosse eterosessuale quanto lei.  
Reiner aveva parlato di Christa – come suonava bene il suo nome – fin troppe volte mentre pranzavano insieme. Sapeva moltissime cose di lei, nemmeno fosse un agente segreto, e Ymir stava pendendo dalle sue labbra per avere quante più informazioni fossero disponibili. Forse così sarebbe riuscita a trovare il modo per avvicinarsi a quella ragazza.

 

_This romance is from a-far  
Calling me silently_

 

Più ascoltava Reiner, e più si rendeva conto che lei e Christa non avevano quasi nulla in comune.   
Christa danzava. Sognava di diventare un'étoile. Lei continuava a correre senza sosta per abbattere i propri record.  
Christa era aggraziata come nessuna della sue ex lo era. Lei sembrava un camionista, uscito dalla peggior bettolaccia della zona.  
Eppure non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. Per quanto fosse fuori dalla sua portata, lei continuava a guardarla, e con molta probabilità l'altra ragazza se ne era accorta. Perché alla fine era stata Christa a fare la prima mossa, lasciandola spiazzata.  
Si era avvicinata con la scusa più banale del mondo, la stessa che avrebbe potuto usare lei miliardi di volte, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
\- Ti ho vista correre. Sembri molto veloce – le aveva semplicemente detto, sorridendo dolcemente, come poi le avrebbe sempre sorriso. E lei si era ritrovata a fissarla, ad osservare le sue labbra rosee, i suoi occhi azzurri. E sapeva di essere cotta fino alle orecchie.  
Era tutto iniziato così, con Christa che le si era avvicinata e lei aveva colto la palla al balzo. Seppur non ci avesse provato immediatamente con lei, aveva imparato lentamente a conoscerla, a capire la sua anima e ad amarla sempre di più.  
Non si era mai innamorata prima, ora ne era sicura. Mentre era in compagnia di quella ragazza, provava emozioni sempre nuove e desiderava soltanto stare con lei, anche se non sapeva quali fossero esattamente i sentimenti di Christa per lei.   
Per la prima volta aveva avuto paura di provarci, perché non semplicemente perdere quella ragazza.

 

_And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?_

 

Sospirò un po' mentre guardava la donna che dormiva beatamente accanto a lei. Erano passati così tanti anni dal loro primo incontro.   
Le accarezzò una guancia e come risposta Christa si strinse di più a lei.   
Era riuscita a conquistarla. L'aveva anche accompagnata al ballo della scuola e lì l'aveva baciata per la prima volta. Il primo di un'infinità di baci che si sarebbero poi scambiate nel corso degli anni.   
La guardava dormire e si sentiva completa. Aveva accanto a sé una donna meravigliosa, che era diventata la sua forza. E lei era diventata lo stesso per Christa. Dopotutto, stavano insieme fin dal liceo, anche se nessuno lo aveva creduto possibile. Soprattutto visto quanto erano diverse una dall'altra.  
Solo che avevano anche molte cose che le univano, anche se a quanto sembrava nessuno se ne rendeva conto. La più importante era l'amore. Un sentimento che non si era affievolito nel corso degli anni, ma che al contrario sembrava sempre più forte, ogni giorno sempre di più.  
\- Ma sei già sveglia – aveva mormorato la bionda, aprendo gli occhi e sbadigliando.  
\- Ti stavo guardando – aveva sorriso e l'altra si era nascosta sotto le coperte. Sapeva che questo la imbarazzava e lo aveva detto apposta – Se vuoi sonnecchiare ancora un po', vado a preparare la colazione.  
Come risposta Christa aveva mugugnato qualcosa e lei aveva deciso di interpretarlo come una risposta affermativa. Prima di alzarsi dal letto aveva posato un bacio sui capelli biondi che tanto adorava e aveva sentito Christa sussurrare “Ti amo”.  
Come avrebbe potuto desiderare qualcosa di più?


End file.
